


Shoot a Rocket to the Sky (Think of Us and Let it Fly)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crimelord AU, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Little!Gerard, M/M, Panties Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
<em>You can kiss me with your torture</em></p><p>
<em>Tie me up to golden chains</em></p><p>
<em>Leave me begin undercover</em></p><p>
<em>Wrong or right, it's all a role play</em></p><p>(Smut is smut, kids)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot a Rocket to the Sky (Think of Us and Let it Fly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> To gerardwaysgay, because they're truly amazing.
> 
> Title is from Great Day by Tokio Hotel!  
> The lyrics in the summary are from My Obsession by Cinema Bizarre!  
> No beta!
> 
> P.S  
> A "little" is an adult that basically acts like a little kid in some daddy kink relationships! They like things like colouring books, stuffed animals, dressing up, etc!  
> x x x

Sometimes, Gerard gets this feeling when he watches his daddy yell at his workers. The feeling can change to good or bad; excited or scared, but Gerard loves it. Some days, he'll be on his daddy's lap, colouring in his favourite book, feeling the waves of anger rolling off Frank's body, as he screams at the idiots that have done a poor job (which usually has to do with drugs or sometimes Frank's whore houses). Gerard doesn't feel bad for them; they deserved it, but sometimes, the screaming would scare Gerard a little.

Today was an okay day, until it happened.

Gerard was under his daddy's desk, drawing a picture of Frank - something he does a lot - wondering when this boring meeting was ever going to end, then he noticed that Frank's foot was tapping; a tick he did when he was nervous, or sometimes, angry. Gerard rubbed Frank's leg, whimpering softly as he began feeling the anger rolling off Frank in mighty waves. He could feel Frank stand up, and even though Gerard wanted Frank to sit back down so he could comfort his daddy in the best way he knew how, but he didn't say anything, and covered his ears as he began to hear yelling.

Frank was pissed at whoever was in front of him, Gerard didn't know why, but he didn't really care why, he just wanted Frank to stop yelling; he hated when people yelled, screamed, anything loud and violent sounding scared Gerard a bit, but Frank was really, really angry. So Gerard began pulling at Frank's pants, crying out when he felt Frank pull away from, which was thankfully loud enough to make Frank stop, and look down at Gerard, eyes huge and pleading for Frank to stop. So Frank complied, sitting back down, ordering the men to get out, and Gerard sighed relieved.  _  
_

Frank pushed the chair out, so Gerard could come from under the desk. In only pink, frilly socks, and one of Frank's larger shirts on him, he looked so innocent, so cute, and thankfully for Frank, he was so  _kinky._

"Daddy, you gave me a huge scare!" Gerard mumbled, sitting on Frank's lap, curling up a bit. "I know baby, I'm sorry, it's just, these people, they can be so stupid!" Gerard nodded, uncurling himself, giving Frank a peck on the cheek. "Do you want a massage,  _Daddy?"_ Gerard purred, getting completely off Frank's lap, kneeling on the floor. Frank nodded,then closed his eyes and leaned his head back, sighing happily as he felt his zipper being unzipped, and his cock taken out of its tight jail. 

Frank grabbed a few strands of Gerard's hair, sighing contently as he feels Gerard give the tip a kitty lick, before taking it in his mouth. Frank looked down at his Babyboy, whose eyes were focused on Frank's eyes - all wide and innocently looking - and it was so _untrue_ and the rather large cock in his mouth proved it. 

"Take off that shirt baby; let me see what you have underneath, hm?" Gerard nodded, happy to do anything to make his daddy happy, and took off his shirt. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Frank moaned softly to himself as he stared at the black, lace panties Gerard was wearing. "So fucking pretty baby, stand up." Frank commanded, to which Gerard complied, and sat on Frank's lap, his back facing Frank's chest. "Such pretty pink panties, baby." Frank chuckled, as he gave Gerard a sharp slap on his thigh, making Gerard cry out softly, arching a bit. 

"C'mon baby, rub that nice ass all over my cock." Frank whispered, laying his head on Gerard's shoulder, smiling as he saw a blush forming on Gerard's cheek. "So fucking pretty, hm? Daddy's little  _whore_ is so pretty, right?" Gerard nodded, as he began grinding against Frank's cock. Gerard opened his mouth in a silent moan, leaning his head back, his voice cracking as he felt Frank bite his earlobe. "Daddy, I'm only a whore for you, only you, please..." 

"Please what baby? What do you want?" Frank teased, lowering one hand into Gerard's panties, pressing against his hole. "Pet me, _pet me please!"_ And who was Frank to deny such a pretty little offer, especially when it came out such a pretty little mouth? "Do you want it dry, Babydoll?" Frank asked, giving Gerard's neck little kisses, sucking a bit on faded hickeys. "I want it dry, Daddy; I want to really  _feel_ it!" Gerard whimpered, turning his head, to  _finally_ get his lips on Frank's. 

"So fucking hot, baby," Frank moaned, biting at Gerard's neck, as he pushed his dry fingers into Gerard, smirking as he could feel the moan vibrating in Gerard's throat. "You're such a fucking slut, baby; taking two, dry fingers at once, and all I can feel is you pulling my fingers so deep inside!" Frank laughed, "Jack me off baby, do it." Frank commanded, sighing as Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank's cock. Gerard spread his legs wider, so if anything came into the room at that exact moment, they'd be able to see Gerard's most private areas, but that's only if Frank's desk wasn't there. 

When Frank quickened the pumps of his fingers, Gerard would cry out each time, keeping a tight grip on Frank's dick, toes curling, back arching. "You want a third finger, baby?"

"Yes, please, daddy..." And Frank complied, pushing in a third finger with his other two, and Gerard groaned, jerking Frank off faster. They both could feel it coming, and though Frank wanted to last longer, he knew he couldn't resist his Babyboy's screams of pleasure, and with one last twist of Gerard's wrist, he came. Gerard lifted his cum-covered hand, marveling at it for a bit, before he began sucking the cum off his fingers, rolling his hips to get Frank's fingers in deeper. 

Frank kept rubbing Gerard's prostate, feeling the man shiver and shake above him, as he licked and sucked Frank's cum off his fingers. "What a fucking whore, such a pretty whore, all for me right baby? No one else, okay?" And Gerard couldn't help but scream as he came, cock untouched and oversensitive. Slumped back against Frank, Gerard could only whimpered softly as he felt Frank pull his fingers out. 

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I need new panties."

**Author's Note:**

> Hell is actually really pleasant. 
> 
> Like I said, this is for gerardswaysgay, because their blog just inspires me to write stuff like this!
> 
> I rewrote this thing like three times, and I'm very happy with this version!


End file.
